


Heels

by Mouse9



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse9/pseuds/Mouse9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Darcy Lewis smut week.  Darcy gets a new pair of heels which make her feel better.  They make Bruce feel something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heels

Darcy pulled the shoes she’d just bought out of the box, laid them on the bed and just looked at them. The black patent leather heels weren’t anything special…until one realized they were six inch heels. She swallowed hard as she stared at the shoes. How in the hell had Pepper convinced her to buy these things? She’d fall and break her neck in them thereby negating the entire sexy factor.  
Heaving a sigh, she kicked off her flip flops and slid the heels on. They were comfortable, not tight against her feet nor did they make her toes feel as if they were in a vice. And they did look really good on her feet. Taking a deep breath, she stood up. And took a step. Then another. She’d made it all the way across the room before she realized that it really wasn’t that hard to walk in these shoes. And they made her almost as tall as everyone else. No wonder Pepper Potts wore stilettos all the time! So she could actually look Tony in the eye when she was threatening him. Because as Darcy knew, it was hard to be threatening when you only reach chest level the person you’re trying to threaten. She walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the full length mirror. The saleslady was right, she thought, the shoes do make my ass look better.  
Slipping the heels off, she figured the real test would be if she could wear them all day tomorrow.

 

Bruce Banner knew it was going to be a long day the moment Tony Stark walked into the lab, took one look at him, shook his head, and with a deep mocking sigh stated “ Oh, you poor son of a bitch. Pepper got to Darcy.” And threw him a small pill bottle.  
Bruce barely caught it, fumbling slightly before it landed in his hand. He glanced down at the label, and then looked up at Tony who was staring at him like a man about to go to his own assassination.  
“Tadalafil? Really? This is the best joke you could come up with?”  
Tony nodded solemnly. “You’re right. After you see Lewis, you might not need them…the first time.”  
Rolling his eyes, he deposited the small pill bottle on the table next to him, deliberately ignored Tony and went back to the calculations on the computer. He had too much work and too little time to finish to try to decipher whatever joke Tony was making about the very new relationship between him Pepper’s newest assistant.

 

The tell-tale sound of heels clacking across the lab floor pulled part of his attention away from the computer hours later. The mouthwatering smell of stuffed peppers pulled him the rest of the way. The no-nonsense voice of Darcy Lewis finished the job.  
“Eat.”  
He nodded absently finishing what he was doing on the computer before turning his attention to Darcy. Usually from where he was sitting, when he turned in his seat he was eye level with the brunette. This time when he turned he was eye level with the cleavage from the yellow button down blouse she wore. He blinked once before lifting his eyes to her face. She was smiling down at him happily.  
“I could get used to this.” She said happily. “Actually being able to look at you eye level instead of standing on my tip toes, no wonder Pepper wears these all the time.” She pointed back at the plate and dropped a kiss on his forehead.  
“Eat.” She repeated and walked across the lab to clean up a couple of the mugs and papers left strewn across the other tables.  
That when he saw them.  
The ridiculously high black patent leather heels she was wearing. And if one looked carefully, one could see that the sole of the shoes were a Kelly green color.  
That’s what Tony had meant earlier this morning when he said Pepper had gotten to her.  
He watched her walk around the room, the sway of her hips more pronounced because of the heels. He’d never really noticed Pepper’s shoes; they were more an extension of her rather than an article of clothing, but with Darcy… He swallowed hard, his eyes following the lines of her body as she stepped around the room cleaning up little things.  
A very vivid image of Darcy spread across one of the lab tables clad only in those heels, brown hair mussed, nails and those heels digging almost painfully into his shoulders and back as he fucked her flashed in his mind’s eyes and his eyes widened. They had only started a relationship, sex hadn’t even entered the equation yet; not that Darcy hadn’t pushed for it, more because he felt more comfortable taking slow steps seeing how he fared against one change before beginning with another. Although at this moment slow steps was not what he want to take.  
She turned her head a little to look back at him and he could feel his face heat. He quickly turning his attention back to his lunch, hoping she didn't notice. He heard the click of her heels as she approached and the image would not leave him mind.  
“You okay Doc?” She asked, placing a hand on a tense shoulder. “You look at little flustered.”  
He shook his head, taking a deep breath before glancing up at her, careful not to stare at her chest.  
“Fine. Just…some things on my mind.”  
“Okay.” She answered, sounding like she didn’t quite believe him. “Well, make sure you eat and I’ll stop by to check on you during my coffee break, kay?”  
He accepted the light peck against his lips before watching her turn and walk away towards the door. Taking another deep breath, he resolved not to watch her walk away and forced his attention back to his computer.  
So when her hands slid across his shoulders and spun his chair around to face her, he wasn’t ready for it. She was leaning down so she could looking into his eyes, the unbuttoned part of her blouse gaping enough for him to catch a glimpse of the matching yellow bra she was wearing. He looked up into her knowing eyes.  
“I know what you’re thinking.” She told him, her voice low. “They’re called fuck me heels for a reason Bruce and if you’re good tonight, I’ll show you why.”  
She leaned in, giving him a heated kiss that was over way too soon and left him dazed. With a quick glance downward she straightened, running her fingers through his hair before spinning him back towards the computer.  
“Work fast.” she whispered hotly into his ear and then she was gone. Bruce stared at the computer screen, no longer sure what the numbers on the screen even meant. Any thoughts he may have had about the equations on the screen were gone, obliterated by a lust filled haze and a lingering image of black heels against pale skin. He blinked slowly at the screen, trying desperately to get his brain to jump start.  
It had clocked out, picked up its coat and had already taken off for home.

Tony wandered back into the lab as Bruce was desperately staring at the screen and grinned at the scientist.  
“You okay Bruce?” He asked, and then ducked quickly as the small pill bottle flew by his head with deadly accuracy. Fighting back a laugh, he looked over at an angry Bruce Banner.  
“Fuck you.” Bruce snapped, shutting off his computer. “I’m done for today.”  
Tony snickered as Bruce yanked off his lab coat, throwing it on his chair and stalked out of the lab. Tony picked up the bottle and stepped out in the hallway, rattling the contents.  
“Sure you won’t need these?” He called out after the man, laughing at the not very scientific response he received in return.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for here and my first Bruce/Darcy fic. I wrote this all in one sitting. Be nice, I promise, I'll get better.


End file.
